5 Kisses
by Sheepsi
Summary: 5 meaningful kisses in the lives of Nanami Kai and Shinichirou Minato.


AN- An old fic...regular- Nanami's POV Italic- Shinichirou's POV. Enjoy.

---------

1.

He stood there, a little boy with wild messy hair, leaning on the stone fence and whistling cheerfully. He seemed so infuriatingly happy that he just had to walk up there and ask what was so damn good.

_He watched her come near him, she looked like a perfectly adorable little girl, about his age he reckoned. She wore flowery short pants and a light blue blouse and held a big red lollypop in her hand. He straightened up and smiled at her._

"_Hello there!" he greeted her. _

He considered going back, but the boy had talked to him, and it would be rude not to answer, so he put on a smile and greeted him back. "Amm…hello. Who are you?"

_The girl's voice was as cute as her and his smile widened as he approached her. "I'm Shinichirou, who are you?"_

The boy named Shinichirou walked towards him, and he suppressed his urge to run and instead answered politely "I'm Nanami, I just moved here, it's nice to meet you."

_Damn it, even her name was cute! Nanami. He shook her hand, and thinking nothing of it since he had the manners of a 9-year-old (which was his exact age give or take a few weeks) he kissed her on the cheek. "Nice to meet you too, welcome!"_

He just stared for the first few seconds. It must have been his imagination. He was NOT just kissed by this boy. Was he? Then he came to his senses and slapped that rude boy in the face "I am a BOY!" he yelled at him and ran away.

2.

There he was now, coming out of the classroom surrounded by laughing and cheering friends, a world he could never be a part of, but longed to be a part of so he could be even closer to him, though people already said that if they got any closer then they'd have to be surgically removed from each other. He rather liked that thought.

_The moment he stepped into the hallway his eyes started wandering in search of his best friend. Though he was sure he wasn't kidding anyone by calling him just his best friend. As his eyes landed on him and his heart started pounding at 100-miles-per-hour he quickly said goodbye to his friends and ran to his side. They started walking out the school but he never even noticed they left the building; his entire being was focused on the young man walking by his side, chatting cheerfully about math class._

He looked curiously at Shinichirou, noting that his friend hadn't answered him in the past 5 minutes. "Shinichirou? Is everything alright?" he asked, slightly worried.

_Shinichirou realized he wasn't paying attention to what Nanami was saying when he suddenly stopped. He wanted to say he was fine, but somehow it came out as "you're really pretty…" he only realized he had said something strange when he saw the blush creep up Nanami's pale cheeks._

"Well…ammm…thank you, you aren't that bad looking yourself?" Nanami mentally slapped himself for that lame replay. Not that bad looking? Shinichirou was gorgeous, and was becoming more and more beautiful every day. The whole town was after him, and when he got such a priceless opportunity to express his feelings for him he says 'you aren't that bad looking yourself'?!?!? Damn damn, double triple damn!

_Shinichirou smiled. He had so many people telling him he was beautiful and he never cared. But when the compliment came from Nanami it always made his heart feel like it was about to burst out of his chest._

"_You've got a little thing in your hair…" he said, sending his hand to pull out an imaginary object out of his friend's soft hair, mentally noting that he had changed his conditioner, and mentally stubbing himself for noticing._

Nanami could feel himself blush. He was sure he didn't have to tell him everything, his emotions must be written in bold huge letters all over his face. "Amm…thanks." He smiled, feeling a pinch of pain in his heart as that hand left his head.

_"Anytime" Shinichirou replayed with a smile. Unable to stop himself any longer he added "Hey, Nana…"_

"What is it Shinichirou?" came a smiling replay.

_"I think I love you, is that okay?" and with that, he bent over and kissed his best friend on the lips._

Nanami pushed him away, shocked. Is that okay? What kind of question was that? He could see him looking at him so hurt though, that he quickly smiled and replayed, "it's perfect."

3.

"Must you go?" those three words held such sadness in them that Nanami could feel his heart break at having to give the answer. "Yes. I'm sorry…" a tear fell from his eye, followed by another and…damn, there goes his self control…

_Shinichirou instinctively wrapped his arm around his lover, pulling him as close as he dared. He promised himself not to cry, not to make this harder on Nanami than it had to be, but he just couldn't pretend he was happy about this, it would be such a lie that he felt he deserved to burn in hell forever if he tried to tell it._

"_It's ok…it's ok…" he whispered over and over again, more to himself than to the man in his arms._

"We'll see each other again." Nanami whispered to him, forcing a smile on his lips, but unable to make it go up to his eyes. He hated doing this. He didn't want to do it; Shinichirou didn't want him to do it, so why was he doing it? Because he had to, he reminded himself. Because someone has to help Shinichirou, he deserves it.

_"Of course we will!" Shinichirou said, trying to make himself sound sure of his words, though he was certain he failed miserably. He couldn't bare the thought that this could be the last time he laid eyes on that beautiful kind man. He pulled him closer, Nanami's tears passing the thin fabric of his shirt and touching his skin._

Nanami clutched at his solid shoulders and wept into his solid chest for what he prayed was not the last time, and reaching up to caress that perfect chick, he rose to his toes and pressed his lips to those soft ones.

4.

He stood there and stared, not believing his own eyes. "Shi…Shinichirou? Is that really you?" he whispered, refusing to believe that his prayers have been answered.

"Na-Nanami?!"

_Shinichirou had imagined seeing Nanami again every day since he left, but never in his wildest dreams had he imagined meeting him in a place like THAT. The laboratory reeked of wickedness and seeing his love in this horrible place made him feel like bursting into tears._

"Oh my god, it is you isn't it?!" Nanami instinctively ran forward and wrapped his arms around the other man, and somehow it felt as if he never left. But then he remembered he had, and he remembered where he was now, and why.

"Why are you here?" he asked, fear finding its way to his voice.

_Shinichirou's heart broke at the fear coming of his old lover's lips. "I think the question is-why are you here?" he knew he sounded mean, but he just couldn't help it, it was the basic instinct of all living creatures to defend themselves, though it broke his heart even more to think he had to defend himself against Nanami._

Nanami did not miss the tone of Shinichirou's voice, and was a little startled. How was he supposed to even BEGIN explaining himself? He had no idea what he was doing there- he hated it!

"I'm…not sure what I'm doing here…" he whispered, eyes falling to the floor. It was the absolute truth.

_Shinichirou immediately felt himself relax, and the urge to cry was replaced by an honest smile. This was the same man that had left him all those years ago after all- even if a little older and sadder. He reached out and gently raised his head to look at him. "It's ok…" he whispered, "It's going to be fine, I'm here."_

Nanami almost laughed at that. He hadn't changed a bit! Smiling at him, a thing he could not remember doing since he came to the lab, he closed the distance between them and locked their lips desperately, praying this was not a dream.

5.

"Shinichirou! Shinichirou!" he ran to his side, his brain not quite processing what was going on. At the back of his head he could hear Matsuri calling for him too.

"Nanami…"

"Why?!"

"Idiot, didn't I say not to come?" his hand rose to caress his cheek with obvious effort.

"Shinichirou!" he was sobbing now. Shinichirou's hand fell slowly and he could see the life fading from his eyes "I don't want this!"

"Nanami, I'm sorry…"

"Shinichirou!" he fell into his arms unconscious, maybe even dead. Nanami's mind went blank. He found himself only able to hold the man in his arms and sob. "I won't let you die!" he yelled. You're not leaving me. You're not!!!!! Moving his head so he could face that peaceful, beautiful, perfect face that resembled a marble statue- especially now as it was growing pale he pressed his lips to those of his only love, stealing the bit of warmth that still clung to them. "I won't let you die! I won't!"


End file.
